The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Going to Adélie-Land and Sneaking to Graduation Day". Plot (Years later at Amigos Cave, the Amigos are now adults as their feathers have been taken off. They are still sleeping in their same spots.) *Ramón: Good morning everyone. *Rinaldo: *sleeping like lazy* Gosh, not another day. (Raul, Nestor and Lombardo are still sleeping) *Raul: *yawning* Good old days without being a kid. *Nestor: Raul, you were a kid on your days. *Raul: Aw man. *Ramón: Well guys, we're off to find fish. *Raul: Yeah and it's breakfast time. *Lombardo: This is the perfect day for me. *Rinaldo: Now we can we finish our moving round coin sculpture. *Ramón: Sure and come with me everyone. We have a lot of stuff to do. (Outside) *Ramón: Oh. My masterpiece. *continue to make the moving round coin sculpture while the Amigos watch it* *Raul: What is Ramón doing? *Rinaldo: He is making a rounding ice and it's a bad idea to do it. *Ramón: No. I don't have it all day. Nothing seems to be worried. *Lombardo: Gosh, are we gonna ride on this thing? *Ramón: Yes. Stop asking questions. *Nestor: Questions are so dumb. *Ramón: I know Nestor. It already been a lot of years to make this up. (The Adélie Penguin Announcer shows up) *Announcer: Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. It's you! I have been looking all over for you for years until i finally found you. *Ramón: Who are you? *Nestor: He looks familiar, but i don't remember. *Announcer: Well, i am the announcer from Adélie Village. Remember me? I told your parents to say hi. *Raul: Hi. *Announcer: Not at me. You're parents said hi to you. *Ramón: Cool. Did Roy know that we're alive? *Announcer: Yes. He knows that. He finally change the rules of his land and he told you to never come back. *Lombardo: Well, we failed to invite people to come over to our cave home. We tried. Sorry. *Announcer: It's okay, today it's Graduation Day. *Ramón: Graduation Day? Yes! This is going to be fun. *Rinaldo: No. We're exiled. We're not invited to any parties or stuff. We were never adopted. *Announcer: It's okay. All of the penguin species are reported to the ocean and the party will start at night on a big top iceberg. You must be there at time. *Ramón: Okay and look at my ice sculpture. *Announcer: It's great and don't kill over penguins while they are walking. *Ramón: Okay and shoot shoot, we have to finish our jobs. *Announcer: You don't have jobs anymore. *Nestor: Really? *Announcer: You're done. *Lombardo: Okay. *Announcer: Off you go, i have to tell everyone at Rockhopper-Land to give the information for Graduation Day. Also, Lovelace is now the new leader of Adélie-Land. *Ramón: Adélie-Land? Did i remember it years ago? *Announcer: Keep it on your mind. *Ramón: Okay and i will rock this place. *Announcer: Remember? Don't talk to strangers. Got it? *The Amigos: YES! *Announcer: Thank you. Thanks for the visit. I'm going to Rockhopper-Land right now while you finish your sculpture thing. Okay? Good. *leaves* *Ramón *continue his sculpture* Finally. I don't have to worry about anything. It's done and let's ride. *Raul: How are we going to get up? (The Amigos use the stair sculpture to get on the moving round coin sculpture) *Nestor: We have to roll as a line. *Rinaldo: Let's hit it amigos. *Ramón: Now we can ride on the moving round coin sculpture. *Raul: Go. (The Amigos begin to ride on the moving round coin sculpture as they move in a circle and goes straight in a line) *Ramón: Are you guys having a good time? *Raul: Yeah. *Rinaldo: I wonder where we going? *Nestor: Something that is fresh and warm. *Lombardo: Something paradise. *Ramón: Maybe. In our way, let's have some music. *Rinaldo: Nope! *Raul: Yes. (The song "And The Round And The Round" was about to play) *Ramón: Come on Rinaldo and we are going to sing a song about rounding around. *Rinaldo: Oh no. I hate songs. *Raul: Come on and let's have some fun. *Rinaldo: Fine! *Ramón: Okay and let me sing. *singing* There was a land without some snow And there is penguins on a rock And we can do it all we want And we can eat a lot of fish *Rinaldo: And i can leave without my group There was a iceberg on a ground And there is skuas on a berg And there is rounding on a ice *Raul: And we can do it all we want and we are The Five Amigos! *Lombardo: We are the penguins of the world and we can do it right Noooowwwww! Noooowwwww! *Nestor: Digga Digga Digga Digga Digga Digga Digga! *The Amigos: And The Round And The Round We can pass it all we want We can do what we can do And we can ride on the ice coin And The Round And The Round We can pass it all we want We can do what we can do And we can ride on the ice coin *Rinaldo: I'm alway annoyed by those birds When they make some noise at my face I'm getting sick of this nonsense when i was a baby penguin *Ramón: We finally got away from the big meanie Roy We can do whatever we want right Noooowwwww! Noooowwwww! *The Amigos: And The Round And The Round We can pass it all we want We can do what we can do And we can ride on the ice coin And The Round And The Round We can pass it all we want We can do what we can do And we can ride on the ice coin *Ramón: Now you, and me. When we were still baby penguins, we can dig into the snow and make some snowguins. *Raul: We can catch fish by ourselfs when we are not like otters. *Rinaldo: I hate to say this when i'm alway annoyed with songs *Nestor: And i would feel so strong than ever like lifting a big mountain *Lombardo: And we can do it all we want and we are The Five Amigos! We are the penguins of the world and we can do it right Noooowwwww! Noooowwwww! *Ramón: UNO! DOS! TRES! *The Amigos: And The Round And The Round We can pass it all we want We can do what we can do And we can ride on the ice coin And The Round And The Round We can pass it all we want We can do what we can do And we can ride on the ice coin! (The song end and far away, The Amigos are still riding on the coin sculpture) *Ramón: THIS IS THE BEST SONG IN THE WORLD! *Raul: It's amazing and let's sing it again. *Rinaldo: No. We already sang it. *Ramón: Raul? We just sing it already and do something else while we're almost here. *Raul: But which place? *Ramón: Maybe, something like Penguin World? *Rinaldo: That not a place. *Lombardo: Um guys, you're speeding off the traffic. *Nestor: WE'RE GOING TO FALL AND AHHHHHHH!!! *Raul: IS THIS THE PLACE? *Rinaldo: We're in danger guys and we should get off rgiht now. *Ramón: YOUR RIGHT AND LET'S JUMP! *Nestor: ONE, TWO, THREE! JUMP! (The Amigos jump off the Moving Round Coin Sculpture as it flew up in the sky. It crashed on the frozen lake when the male Adelie Penguin was whistling and find out. *???: What the? (The sculpture went into the water and landed on the sand to break into four pieces. The crack comes and it make a sun out of the crack from Antarctica. With the penguin.) *???: Oh boy, the pool is here for fishes. *jump in the water* Hello fishes, the man is here to capture you, hello? Guys? *he saw that there's no fishes around* Oh no. The fishes are gone......I gotta tell everyone! The fishes are gone! (With the Amigos, they were on the snow. *Ramón: Our ice.....sculpture....is..gone...for..the..first..time. *begins to cry* *Raul: It's okay Ramón, we can build a new one for you. *Ramón: Oh no. What a mess. I'm ruined. *Rinaldo: Ramón, you're not a snowman. Now shut up for real. *Nestor: Calm down. What's the big deal? *Lombardo: Oh well. Nothing in a single day when we found this. *shocked and found Adélie-Land* *Raul: Worst day ever. *Ramón: *stop crying* Yeah and why won't we listen to that stupid rockhopper penguin? *Lombardo: Guys, i found the place where the adélie penguins live. *Ramón: But, we have to leave and we will never make it to the party. *Lombardo: Everyone close your eyes and i will show you that place. *Ramón: Cool. Are we going to play I Spy? *Lombardo: No. I hate that game. Just close your eyes and i will show you the place. *Ramón: Fine and i will never get home until we found the rockhopper penguin. *close his eyes* *Raul: *close his eyes* No peaking. *Rinaldo: *close his eyes* Shush. Shush. Shush. *Nestor: *close his eyes* I wish a strong place is there. *Lombardo: Okay and i will take you guys. Follow me. *Ramón: I spy a place with a lot of penguins. *Lombardo: No I Spy. Now we are here. (Lombardo shows the Amigos the place as they open their eyes to see the beautiful Adélie-Land) *Lombardo: *shows the his amigos to Adelie-Land* Welcome to Adélie-Land and this is where the adelie penguins make Lovestones and nests. *Raul: Wow. *Ramón: WE DID IT! WE FOUND THE PLACE WE'RE LOOKING FOR AND THIS IS ONLY FOR ADELIE PENGUINS LIKE US! *Nestor: My gosh. I see penguins. *Rinaldo: Yeah and let's go. *Ramón: We Got It. (The Amigos are walking down the path of Adelie-Land) *Everyone: Mambo! *Ramón: The Unknown Adélie Penguin is right and we found the place where he mention it. *Rinaldo: Yeah and this is the perfect place to live. *Raul: I know and what are they doing? *Lombardo: They are making nests and this is a place for getting mates. *Ramón: Mates? I WANT ONE AND GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE- *Rinaldo: Be quiet Ramón and don't be picky at something. *Ramón: Hey! Do you think i pick my nose? *Rinaldo: No. *Nestor: Hey. I notice that it's a slide. Let's jump. (Nestor make the Amigos jump and slide in the path) *Lombardo: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! *Ramón: Uh oh. We're gonna land. (The Amigos land on the big pile of snow) *Nestor: That was fun. *Rinaldo: That was awful. *Ramón: That was amazing! *Raul: Everyone off. Let's go to the beach. *Rinaldo: Alright. To the beach. (The Amigos walk) *Ramón: Man, i wish we were born in here. *Raul: This day is better than any day than ever. *Nestor: Yep. Feel the nostalgia. *Everyone: Mambo! *Ramón: Mumble? It is like, bu bu bu bu bubububuubububububububu! *Raul: YOUR MUMBLEING AND LET'S DO THE MUMBLE GUYS! *Ramón: YEAH AND LET'S DO IT! *Rinaldo: Yeah. Everyone mumble around everyday. *Nestor: Let do it. *The Amigos: BUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBBUBUBU! AND WE ARE THE MUMBLES! *Noisy Penguin: Hey! Keep it down! Stop spitting on our nests. *Rinaldo: Sorry man. *Raul: Yeah and we got it! *Ramón: Yeah Raul and we can do whatever we want. (Far away, the penguin arrive at Adélie-Land) *???: Hey guys. Someone stole the fish. Oops, i mean THE FISH ARE GONE! (With the Amigos) *Ramón: Hey guys, why there is a crazy penguin thinking that the fish is gone? *Rinaldo: I don't know and he is like Angelo when he got his feather gone. *???: THE FISHES ARE GONE! THE FISHES ARE GONE! THE FISHES ARE GONNNEEE!! *Everyone: *shocked* *The Amigos: THE FISHES! OOOOOYYYYY *fell to the ground* *???: EVERYONE, OUR FISH IS GONE AND THOSE ALIENS HAVE CAPTURE THE FISH AND I HAVE FAILED TO SAVE THEM BY USING MY BEAK. *Male Penguin: Is this true? Tell us the truth. *???: Uh.....i went into the water and the fishes are gone. Everyone is not ready to party. *Female Penguin: The fishes are gone. How are we gonna get food? *Ramón: What happen and is there something wrong? *???: Yeah and all of the fishes are gone. We need a hero who can save us all and *look in circles* who is going to save the fishes? *Ramón: We are and we have to go by now. *???: Wait. Does it mean we're all going? *Ramón: No. Just me. I will save the fishes from the aliens from outer space. *???: Outer space? No. Those aliens are humans. They looked like caveman from the prehistory times and we are too small to defeat them. *Ramón: No. I'm brave and i can do it. *Everyone: *cheer* *???: FINALLY! HE IS GOING TO STOP THE ALIENS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING IT! *Ramón: You're welcome. Before we go, what is your name? *???: Me? My name is Angelo and i came from Adélie Village to help to stop the aliens from taking our fish. *Lombardo: Hey, are you the same guy that is a friend of us? *Angelo: Yeah and i was looking for my cousin named Lombardo. And it's you. *become shocked* *Ramón: Angelo? is that you. *Angelo: Yeah and it it it it. *Ramón: It it it it it it it it ANGELO! *Angelo: RAMÓN! *hug Ramón* *Ramón: It's you Angelo and i miss you so much. *Angelo: Yeah Ramón and i miss you too. *Raul: Well guys, can we go home? *Rinaldo: No Raul, this is our new home and we're staying in here. *Lombardo: Well, it's Graduation Day and we should go to the party by now. *Ramón: *finish hugging and look back* Well, Angelo said that we have to go and find the fish. *Angelo: Also, tell the aliens to stop stealing the fish. *Rinaldo: You're right and we have to go. *Angelo: Really? *Rinaldo: Yes and we are going to the party and bye everyone. *Angelo: What? You're leaving? Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo, don't you remember me? *Raul: Yes. We know you. *Lombardo: Thank you cousin. We survived the cold. *Angelo: BYE GUYS AND YOU MUST STOP THE ALIENS! *Ramón: I KNOW ANGELO AND WE PROMISE! *Angelo: Go get them boys. Save the world from those nasty aliens. *Everyone: *cheers* (In the frozen lake of the land) *Raul: Wow and look at this place. *Ramón: It is the ice pieces and it's ruined. *Rinaldo: Yeah and this is where we drop our rolling ice sculpture and it crashed to the sea. It's not the end of the world. *Ramón: You're right Rinaldo and we have to go to the party where the penguins are going. *Rinaldo: Yeah and i hope, Roy is not there. *Ramón: Yeah and we have a task to do. *Rinaldo: What is it? *Ramón: Our task is to defeat skuas. But we have to go and find fish for everyone. *Rinaldo: You outdated it. Can we choose a ice piece? *Ramón: Sure and i am going to point at this. *point at the ice piece near the snow on the right* *Raul: This one. *Ramón: Okay and thank you for my information. *Nestor: Get the piece of ice. *Lombardo: I'll get it. *pull the piece of ice like a board* We're sharing. Right? *Ramón: Yes. Everyone get on. *Raul: Ok. *he and his amigos get on the ice board* *Ramón: Good. Which way i should go to? *Raul: Straight because, we're going to the party. *Rinaldo: Yes. I knew it. *Ramón: Does it work? *swim with his flipper to move the ice board* Yes, let's do it. *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Nestor: Some ice pieces has cracked during the winter. But it's okay, let's go now. *Ramón: Fine. (The Amigos begin to swim over to the big top iceberg. In the ocean at night.) *Rinaldo: HOW LONG IS THIS OCEAN! *Ramón: Calm down Rinaldo and we're near our home close to Amigos Cave. *Rinaldo: But we live on the ice and how come you speak like that? *Ramón: Because, we speak english and we have nothing we can do about it. *Rinaldo: Then what the point? *Raul: We speak other languages. Don't make me speak chinese to you. *Nestor: You gotta relax Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: Yeah yeah. That's my boy. *Lombardo: I found the party. It's a big top iceberg. *Ramón: Oh really? (The song "Somebody to Love" was about to play) *The Chorus: Can Anybody? Somebody Somebody to... *Ramón: We did it, WE FOUND THE PARTY AT LAST! *Raul: Oh yes. That was quick. *Rinaldo: Sweet. *Emperor Penguin Announcer (or Seymour): On this, our night of graduation, infatuation, illumination...top of the class, Missy Gloria. *Rinaldo: We found it and the adelie penguin announcer is right. *Ramón: It's no joke and let's dance to it. *Nestor: Yeah and here we go. *Lombardo: Cool. (In the Iceberg top) *Gloria: Ohh Ohh Oh Ho Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (in the mirror) Lord what you're doing to me (With the Amigos) *Ramón: The penguin singing is beautiful and *look at Seymour* what is that fat penguin is doing there? *Raul: A FAT PENGUIN? *laugh along with his friends. *Ramón: Stop it! I can see the light and bright. *Nestor: I know my man. (Back at the Iceberg, everyone is cheering) *The Chorus: Every day (every day) Oh I try and I try and I try. (Back with the Amigos) *Ramón: Cool song and *look at Mumble* what is that fur penguin is doing there. *Raul: That's a feather penguin and he sing bad as we hear it already. *Rinaldo: God bird, we can also hear his singing voice too. (The emperor penguins were dancing and Mumble's singing annoyed the group together when Gloria along with the emperor penguins spin around and paused the song) *Ramón: Hey! Where's the music? *Rinaldo: Maybe, they end it early before the skuas come and eat us. *Ramón: No, not the skuas. The feather penguin that sings. *Raul: Oh. Who's the feather penguin? *Ramón: A mystery creature from Antarctica. *Raul: Never mind. The music is back and let's dance to it. *The Amigos: ALRIGHT! (The Amigos tap dance on the ice like Mumble as the song continues on) *The Chorus: (Find me somebody to lo-ove) C'mon put your flippers in the air now (Find me somebody to lo-ove) (Find me somebody to lo-ove) Ooooh-oo-oooooo-ooooo (Find me somebody to lo-ove) (Find me somebody to lo-ove) Ooh-ooooo (Find me somebody to lo-ove) Ooooh-oo-ooh (Find me somebody to lo-ove) (Find me somebody to lo-ove) (Find me somebody to lo-ove, lo-ove, lo-ove) I'm searchin' high 'n' low (Find me somebody to lo-ove) I'm searchin' hi-igh (high note) 'n' low (Find me somebdy to lo-ove) (Find me somebody to lo-ove) There's just somebody out there who needs to find me (Find me somebody to lo-ove) Somebody, anybody, find me (Somebody, somebody, somebody) (Lo-ove, lo-ove, lo-ove, lo-ove, somebody to love) I wanna love somebody I'm sufferin' over here (Can anybody find meeee) Ah-aaaaaa-haaaa-aaaah Somebody tooooooo lo-ooooooooooove *Mumble: *make a loud voice from singing* (After the loud voice, the iceberg The Amigos were standing flips over) *Rinaldo: God smashed! What was that? *Raul: It's over already? *Lombardo: Yeah and now, we can go home. *Nestor: Wait. I hear something. (The emperor penguins were being rude to Mumble. *Emperor Penguin #1: Who do you think you are? *Emperor Penguin #2: Yeah, you're spoiling it for everybody. *Emperor Penguin #3: Take a flying leap. *Emperor Penguin #4: Yeah, jump in the lake. (In the water) *Ramón: Sad. *Raul: It's amazing and Ramón, tell the penguins to sing that song again so we could dance to it. *Ramón: No. The song is over and he is getting sent on a ice piece like us. (Mumble is getting sent on a ice float) *Ramón: There is a next song coming and we have to go. *Rinaldo: Really? That's it? One time? *Ramón: Yes and *begins to swim back with his ice float* we have to go back to Adelie-Land. *Lombardo: Alright then. (The show was about to end) *Gloria: Love me, love me, love me-love (oooo-oooo) Where is my Penguin? (oooo-oooo) Everybody find me, find me, find meee, somebodyyyyyyy (oooo-oooo) *Everyone: *cheers* *Gloria: Thank you, thank you. (Back at Adelie-Land, The Amigos returned) *Ramón: We're home. *Raul: Did we ate dinner? *Rinaldo: No. We forgot and let's find some fish. *Ramón: But, it's late and it's time to go to sleep. *Nestor: Hey, i got it. Why don't we go to the botton of the sea and find some fishes that are hiding here when Angelo made a mistake about it. *Ramón: Your right and let's go. (The Amigos swim under the sea, close to the land as they land on the sand) *Ramón: Yeah guys, we are going to find some fish and all of you guys spread around while i find the rounding ice sculpture i made and shoot shoot. *Raul: Right. Come on amigos. (The Amigos begin to spread around) *Raul: *search in the corals* Nothing around. *Rinaldo: *look in the sand* Boring. *Nestor: *look in the reefs* Where can the fishes be? *Lombardo: *tries to find a fish* Hello, is somebody there? (A leopard seal was growling) *Lombardo: Hellllo? where...are...the...fishes? *fear* *Leopard Seal: *smell and look at Lombardo* Hi. *Lombardo: *gulps* Uh? *Leopard Seal: *open his mouth with his teeth* Ah ah. *Lombardo: AHHHH! A LEOPARD SEAL! *Leopard Seal: *chase Lombardo as he swims fast* *Rinaldo: *digging in the sand* Treasure. Where could any treasure be? *saw Lombardo swimming with a Leopard Seal* YIKES! (Lombardo and Rinaldo teams together to get away from the leopard seal. With Raul, he is making a sand castle on the water that is unrealistic.) *Raul: I wish i can have a castle at home. *saw Lombardo and Rinaldo swimming away from the leopard seal* OH NO! *swim with them* (They pass by the sand castle, just to make it ruined from the leopard seal. With Nestor, he is looking at the seashells.) *Nestor: They are just like Lovestones to me. *saw Raul, Rinaldo and Lombardo getting chased by a leopard seal* YIKES! *swim with them* *Raul: Hey Nestor. *Lombardo: There is a leopard seal chasing us! *Raul: Swim more! (With Ramón, he is looking at the ice sculpture burried from the sand) *Ramón: Oh my. I found it. *tries to pull it up* No. It's stuck forever. Wait, i can move it fast. *move the sculpture fast* Come on. *Raul: Ramón, move out of the way! *Ramón: What? *Raul: Move! (Ramón move when Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo pull up the ice sculpture and got the leopard seal stuck) *Ramón: Yes! *Leopard Seal: NOOOOOOO! I WANT FOOD! *Ramón: We all did it. *Raul: It's you Ramón and we got the leopard seal stuck. *Rinaldo: Yep, we did it together. *Ramón: Guys, we have to go back to the ice before the leopard seal comes. *Nestor: Right and we're going back to Adelie-Land. *Lombardo: Nestor is right. Let's go back up. *swim up along with his friends* *Leopard Seal: *break the rounding ice sculpture into 4 pieces* Food. It's mine. *chase The Amigos* *Raul: We are going to make it. *Ramón: Oh No, he's coming back and SWIM! *Rinaldo: Almost there. *Ramón: IIIII AMMMMMMM GOOIIINNNGG BACCCK TOO TTHHHEEE LANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!! (They went out of the water high and land on the ice from Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Yeah! *Raul: We got it! *Leopard Seal: You guys won and i know where you live. *Nestor: Yeah and you will never eat us alive. *Rinaldo: And we forgot to get the fish. *Leopard Seal: Yeah and i'm getting out of here. Bye chumps. *swim back in the water* *Lombardo: We did it. *Ramón: Yeah and i'm tired now. *Raul: It's time to go to sleep. *Rinaldo: Sleep time? *Ramón: Yes, lay down and take a nap. *Nestor: Alright. (They lay down and go to sleep) *Lombardo: Goodnight Ramón. *Ramón: Goodnight Lombardo. *Raul: What a day. *Ramón: Goodnight everyone and we're going to the sildes tomorrow for a match. *Rinaldo: Yeah and they are always fun to go. *Ramón: Ah, our new home at last. *sleep* TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 6) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters